Dolphins Cry
by celtic elf
Summary: Jack and a new first mate embark on difficult journey to uncover a lost treasure before another ship of pirates get to it first. Rating for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- Of course I don't own anything! Cept Madison!! OH and Johnny Depp...I have him locked in my basement! Mwhahaha!...oh wait..I don't have a basement...='(  
  
I tilted my head back and drew in a deep breath of the summer Carribean air. It smelled like the ocean mixed with tropical flowers and coconuts.  
  
The combination made my head spin like a leaf in a hurricane and it took me a minute to stop smelling the air.  
  
When I looked back around me I immediately regretted looking down so fast. I stumbled to my left and caught myself on a barrel laying beside a building.  
  
For some reason, the barrel seemed humorous, and caused me to start giggling. A couple of 'gents' passed me and I tipped my hat, bowing respectfully, but in the process of the bow, a bubble of gas flew up into my mouth and I belched louldy.  
  
Obviously, the gents thought this to be the most horribly disgusting thing they've ever heard or seen, and gasped, walking away from me. "Bloody moron's." I mumbled before I continued on my walk to the Inn where I had to buy a room for the night.  
  
"Damn drunkard..." I looked up to see a chubby man standing on his door step, shakin his chubby little head at me.  
  
"Drunkard? Sir, I am....not drunk! I'm sleeeepy!" I patted his round belly before I once again took in a breath of the air. I leaned so far back, I felt myself falling, but I had no desire to catch myself.  
  
My legs flew up in the air as my back hit the ground. "Good God.." The chubby man said, coming up beside me. I tilted my head to the side and let out another belch, blowing it away from his face. He sighed as I let out another laugh.  
  
"Madison! Get a cold bath ready." I looked at the man as he put his hands under my arms and pulled me through the open door. I held up my finger high in the air and shouted,  
  
"I am NOT MADISON!! My name is CAPTAIN JACK.....SP-...Sparing? No! Sp- Sp.......SPARROW!" I came to realization of my name just as the door slammed and the man lifted me up on my feet.  
  
The room, which was little and lit with about 5 candles, spun around me. "Captain Jack Sparrow?" A small voice gasped to my left and I whiped my head around to see a young girl around the age of 18 standing with a white towel in her hand.  
  
"What's it to you love?" I grinned with a wink as, I was assuming, her father threw my hat on a chair and continued to strip me of my clothes.  
  
"Hey my hat! Woah!! Gettin' a bit fresh don't ya think?" Madison giggled and set the towel on the side of a tub filled with water before turning her back.  
  
"A cold bath is what you need. Madison, fetch Mr. Sparrow a wash cloth." I stood in my drawers, shivering like a wet dog as the both of them walked their seperate ways, leavin me to get in the bath I was guessing.  
  
I stipped of my under clothes and got in the bath, yelling at the temperature. With another yell, I crossed my arms over my chest and waited for my wash cloth.  
  
~!~  
I gasped at the man's name. He was THE captain Jack Sparrow! The one I had heard tales about since I was in a pre-teen.  
  
And no doubt, he was the captain of the Black Pearl. So, the stories were true! "What's it to you love?" His voice was raspy and it sounded almost like a growl, but he was handsome just like in the stories.  
  
My uncle rose the pirates shirt over his head and I stared wide eyed before turning around. Despite a scar below his chest on the left side, his skin was smooth and muscular.  
  
He wasn't VERY muscular, but enough to show. Uncle Charlie commanded me to fetch a cloth and I did so as he walked to the kitchen.  
  
I quickly got the cloth and hurried back, but stopped as I saw him sitting in the tub, shivering. He was oblivious to me standing starring at him.  
  
I bit my lip and gasped as he slowly turned his head up to look at me. "See anything you like, love?" I looked away immiediately and threw the cloth at him.  
  
It hit him in the chest and sunk into the water. "Madison!" Uncle Charlie shouted, with his hands on his hips. "EEP!" I put my hand over my mouth and turned on my heels, rushing up the creaky wooden stairs to my room. I could tell Uncle Charlie was going to be angry with me.  
  
A/N- What ya think? Review pleeeeease! 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- Of course I don't own anything! Cept Madison!! OH and Johnny Depp...I have him locked in my basement! Mwhahaha!...oh wait..I don't have a basement...='(  
  
Chapter 2  
  
As soon as Madison left the room in a hurry, I looked back at her father and raised an eyebrow as he dropped a bar of white soap into the water.  
  
It splashed, making drops of water splash my face. "She yours?" I asked, not looking at him anymore. The man scoffed and went to poke the fire logs with a black poker. "She's my sisters. I kept her after her mum died."  
  
"Sorry to hear that." I mumbled, washing off. My mind still crept back to the innocent little girl standing before me like she had never even seen another man besides her uncles. Probably hasn't.  
  
She was like a fox almost. Her brown hair had golden streaks made from being in the sun for a deal of time and her face was pale with freckles across her nose and cheeks.  
  
It wasn't only in her looks, but in the way she snuck around almost un- noticed and afraid like. I was surprised she didn't turn and run when I spoke to her.  
  
I turned to the man as he ran a hand over his grey hair, or lack there of. It was slowly fading on top of his head and only existed behind his ears and on the top of his neck.  
  
I licked my lips before standing out of the tub, wrapping my towel around my waist. Just before I could blink, a loud blast sounded through the night seconds before a cannon split the window near the kitchen wide open.  
  
I dove for my clothes as the man dove towards the stairs. Seconds later, I had my trousers on and Madison was down stairs sticking her head out the open window. "Oh my--" She shouted as another cannon blasted through the air.  
  
I grabbed the back of her skirt, pulling her back. "Stay here.." Her uncle commanded as he ran outside with a small pisol in his hand. I shook my head and stepped toward the door. Just as my foot hit the step outside, I jumped back barely missing a bullet that slammed into the door.  
  
"Don't leave me alone.." She grabbed my shoulder and I sighed, looking out at the havoc that was in the streets. "I won't.." With a growl, I pushed the door close and directed her to get something to cover the windows with.  
  
~!~!  
I swept my arm over the small coffee table and brought it to the pirate as he quickly set it over the window, resting it on the counter of the kitchen.  
  
"This should do." He winked. Before I could thank him for staying, the door burst open and Jack grabbed my hand bringing me to sit on the floor with him.  
  
"Check tha upstairs!" A voice growled, making my blood freeze with fear. I peeked over the counter to see a man with stragely black hair standing in the hallway of my house, looking around.  
  
My breath caught in my throat as the man looked around my uncles study. I shook my head as he took his sword in his hand and swept it across the third row of books in the bookcase.  
  
When he peirced the blade in a thick black book, I stood up, making Jack pull me back down. "You don't understand!" I whispered, freeing myself from his grasp.  
  
He put his arm around my waist and pulled me back against the floor. I fell ontop of him and I had no other choice but to stand back up and yell. "Stop!!" The pirate turned around and I heard a groan from Jack on the floor. "An' why should I be stoppin'?"  
  
"Because..that is mine!" I looked around for any kind of weapon and only found a frying pan to protect me with.  
  
"I don' wanna be hurtin' ya lass. Run away and we won' be thinkin' anymore about ya." He turned back to the book case and grabbed the book, opened it and found what he was looking for.  
  
The gold from the necklace inside the secret compartment sparkled on his dirty face. I could do nothing else besides throwing the frying pan at him. It missed, of course, and hit the wall, making a hole where it had landed.  
  
"Tha' was not very nice, lass." I gulped and stepped back, grabbing the side of the counter as he stepped forward. The book was in his left hand with his sword stuck out pointing to me in his right.  
  
I closed my blue eyes, fearing the worst. "You wont be layin' a finger on her!" Jack growled from behind me.  
  
I opened my eyes just in time to see him land in front of me, stricking his own sword against the pirates. I continued to stare in awe at their fight. But, the invading pirate stumbled back, dropping the book onto the floor.  
  
"C'mon BOYS!" He shouted, grabbing the necklace and pushing Jack into me. We both crashed to the floor as the three other men came fumbling down the stairs, holding much of my stuff.  
  
I shook my head, pushing Jack off of me as I crawled to the book. He had taken the necklace, but, he still left something valuble.  
  
"That was stupid.." I glared at the man on the floor behind me and ripped the front cover off of the book, smiling at the rolled up peice of parchment that lay inside the binding. "What did he want that you didn' want to give up?"  
  
"My father was a pirate. He sailed everywhere and on one stop, he met my mother. After one night, I was concieved and my mother never saw him again."  
  
I paused in my speech to walk upstairs to see what was left of my ran- sacked room. My matress was over turned and I shook my head, stepping over things to get to my dresser. Jack was right behind me, signaling me with his hands to continue.  
  
"However, just after I was born, my mother passed away from pnemonia; she left me to stay with my Uncle Charlie. My father then returned, intending to give my mother a gift. When he discovered she was dead, he gave me the gift. It was that necklace."  
  
I stood up and shoved a few things into a bag along with a dagger and a pistol I had hidden under the drawer of my dresser. "And?!"  
  
"That necklace is a key. A key that unlocks not only a burried treasure, but a whole under ground cave of gold that my father had, over the years of him being a pirate, collected. My uncle never told me himself, but I overheard him and my late aunt speaking one night."  
  
I stood up straight and backed into him, ordering him to untie my bodess in the back. He did so, without words and waited for me to say more.  
  
As I stepped out of the dress, I casually threw it on the bed, before stepping into a pair of black work trousers that fit tightly around my ankles. I put on a red vest with nothing under it and turned around, tieing the strings along the chest.  
  
"If you help me find the one thing I have as a reminder of both of my parents, I will split the treasure with you...fifty-fifty." His eyes nearly popped out of his head. Jack regained himself and brought his hand up to his chin, tapping it gently.  
  
"Fifty-fifty eh?" I nodded again and threw the sack over my left shoulder, sticking my hand out for him to shake.  
  
"Deal."  
  
A/N- please review this chappy! I love this movie!!! . 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer- Of course I don't own anything! Cept Madison!! OH and Johnny Depp...I have him locked in my basement! Mwhahaha!...oh wait..I don't have a basement...='(  
  
To all of my reviewers!!! Thank you so much!!  
  
Dazzle- She just never had anyone to...help her find the treasure...Glad you like it ^.^  
  
Jezrael the Jealous- hehe! Yes he is lewd and wobbly!! But...he's very handsome!!!! ;) Sea Breezes- Thank you! And I hope you stay to read the rest of it!! bobo- You're so crazy!!! Can't wait till friday!! *does happy dance* cOOkiMoNsterR626- Sorry, my computer sucks and I don't have spell check..And..I didn't know there was a set pirate accent...sorry again! Nika-Chan- don't we all wanna see Jack naked? *sighs* NightBlossom- Don't worry, I got confused to! . But, I'm glad you like!! FrannieGurl2006- Thank you!! Hopefully you'll come back to read the updates Gambit Gurl Isis- I would scream if I saw a mostly nude Jack Sparrow...Then I'd pass out hehe! Dixiehnsnluver- Im glad you love it!!! ^.^  
  
Now, on with the next chapter!!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Uncle Charlie came home to find everything destroyed. I didn't mention Jack and our plan to leave. I was sure he got the idea when I gave him a warm hug and thanked him for keeping up with me all these 17 years.  
  
"I'll never forget you Uncle Charlie!" I yelled, waving to him as I stepped out the door. "An' where do you suppose we'll get a boat?"  
  
"Jack...Do you honestly think that I haven't thought of that yet?" He shrugged and we walked to the harbor. Everyone in town was weeping over the losses the night before. "All we have to do is say we saw some pirates on the east bay, the soldiers will run in that direction and YOU captain will steal that ship right there."  
  
I pointed to a large boat that was floating lazily in the dock. With a nod, I stood up from behind the bushes and started to walk.  
  
"Uh, love? How bout we take me own.." I tilted my head to the side in confusion and followed him to the east bay. After climbing up quite a few steep hills and over the rocks, Jack stood up proud and held his hand out, toward a black ship that was floating in the bay.  
  
"You have a ship...Thank you for telling me this." I winked at him and we took off toward the ship, running through the sand toward the row boat he had cleverly hidden under a few bushes. "Jack." I took his hand before he pushed the small boat out to the water.  
  
"Thank you..For going with me...This means alot."  
  
"Ah, well..." He bit his bottom lip and scratched the back of his neck with his hand. We waited, staring at each other for a few moments before Jack looked out at the ship.  
  
The wind, blowing from the East, was making my hair away wave away from my face. Jack noticed it and sighed.  
  
"The wind is in the wrong direction love...Would ya mind waitin' on the ship until it gets the right way?" I shook my head and we were off.  
  
The water glistened under the moonlight and it looked like a black blanket with thousands of diamonds thrown onto it. A thought occured to me as Jack continued to row with a smile on his handsome face.  
  
"Can you handle that ship by yourself?" I pointed to the giant boat behind him and he blinked as if the question hurt him.  
  
"I'm Captain Jack Sparrow...I can do anythin'. But, I will need your help. Since you are...a....female, I will lower and raise and turn the sails when needed and you can steer. Of course, with a proper teachin' of it first." I nodded, satisfied with that answer.  
  
We finally reached the side of the ship and Jack climbed ahead of me to throw down the ropes so we could bring the small row boat to the ship. I hooked the roped in their places and to my amazement, felt myself being pulled out of the water.  
  
"You're strong.." I said, blinking as I stepped onto the deck.  
  
"Good way of statin' the obvious." He winked and together, we set the little boat on the side of the ship and secured it tightly.  
  
"Now! For yer lesson. When I'll be down there," He pointed to the lower deck as he put his hand on mine, bringing it to the peg ontop of the wheel.  
  
"I'll say either east or west or right or left. Still with me?" I glared and with a laugh, he continued.  
  
"Whatever I say, you will have to steer in the direction. Mostly because when I'm pulling the sails to either side, it's goin' to face the direction of the wind and yer're gonna have to turn it the that way..Still with me?" Once again I glared at him for thinking of me to be stupid.  
  
I raised my eyebrow and looked at him putting my hands on my hips. Right when I opened my mouth to speak, Jack grinned, bearing his gold teeth. He laughed and threw an arm around me. "Now, there are two quarters! One is mine, and the other'n is yers."  
  
"Obviously." I said, jumping down on the wooden floor. Jack, turned slightly to look at me over his shoulder. He grinned and I sighed knowing I shouldn't think of him in the way I was.  
  
A few hours later, the wind had shifted and we were off. I listened to Jack tell his story of Captain Barbosa. Every time he paused to look at me, I was staring at him intensely, waiting for the rest.  
  
I loved every detail. From the lady Elizabeth and Jack being stuck on that island, to the young Will and Jack sword fighting in the blacksmith shop. "It's all fascinating!! How did you survive?" I sat down on the floor next to the wheel and stared up at him with wide eyes.  
  
"How many times do I have to tell you, love? I'm Cap-" "Captain Jack Sparrow! Yes, I know.." We sat in silence for the next half hour until Jack got a bit nervous.  
  
"Say, Madison." I looked up at him and tucked a strand of long brown hair behind my ear. "Where did you say the treasure was?"  
  
"The Galapogos Islands.." I studied my short fingernails, contemplating on which one to bite. With a sigh, I stuck my thumbnail in my teeth and chewed until the long part had completely come off, leaving a short fingernail.  
  
"The....Galapogos Islands? THEY ARE ON OTHER SIDE OF SOUTH AMERICA!!" Jack shouted, hitting the wheel with his foot, causing it to spin and make the boat turn a little. "Yes it is..Why did you shout it?"  
  
"Because! If we even make it around the bloody continent those pirates will ALREADY HAVE THE TREASURE!!" His face had turned a red color instead of it's usual tan. I widened my eyes and for a second I was afraid.  
  
But, I pressed my lips together and stood up, placing my hands on my hips. "Those bloody pirates forgot the map that was in the bind of the book! I got it! And I also know of a secret channel that passes through Mexico. It will take them over four months to even get AROUND the 'bloody' continent and by that time, we will be waiting at the Islands READY TO STEAL THE RING BACK SO I CAN GET MY..I mean WE can get my fathers treasures!" By the time I was finished shouting at him, Jack plopped down on a barrel and looked up at me making an 'o' shape with his mouth.  
  
"Ah, well, now that we have that cleared up..." I nodded, smoothing down my vest and looked around the ship. My mind turned to think about my cousin in Port Royal and how he works on ships much like this one.  
  
'Johnathon (A/n her cousin is Johnathon...hehe)....works on ships...' I tapped my chin and crossed my arms across my chest. "Say, Jack..Since it will take so long....We might have enough time to gather up a crew..."  
  
"A crew would just want to steal our treasure and declare mutany on the Captain..Which is me!" He stood back up, taking his place back at the wheel. I sighed and studied his face. I never really enjoyed looking at a man like him.  
  
But, the more I saw of this Jack Sparrow, the more I was beginning to see the well dressed gentlemen to be more like pussy cats.  
  
I stared at him for so long, I forgot what I was even thinking about until he snapped his fingers in my face. "OH! What?" I turned to look away from him, fixing my eyes on the floor.  
  
"I said, what are you starin' at?" Without thinking, I looked up and smiled. "I was just thinking about you." I immediately felt my face flush and my cheeks began to burn a bright pink I was sure. Jack simply tilted the corner of his lips up into a smirk.  
  
"I mean...I was wondering if...uhm..you would mind the help of my cousin and his mates as our crew. They are loyal and I could persuade them with only 5 percent of our treasure...It will come out of my side...I swear." Jack grinned and looked away from me, but grabbed my hand and pulled me close to him.  
  
My heart beat was racing, pounding on my chest and I was afraid he would hear it. His arm was placed around my shoulders and I realized he was hugging me. And I had no clue why.  
  
~!~!  
  
I laughed at myself. I had no idea of why I was hugging her like I was, but it just felt like the right thing to do. She was so trusting and innocent, I was surprised she hasn't been cheated a thousand times in her life.  
  
"Madison, money corrupts even your family. If they see us getting a larger portion..They are goin' to wish it for them as well. And, if they don' get it...They would declare mutany. I'm almost positive." I looked down at her as she narrowed her blue eyes.  
  
They suddenly turned into ice as she pushed me back. "You do not know my family." "Love, I was just sayin'.."  
  
"Well don't just say anything! I assure you, they are wealthy and have no need for anymore money. Just...trust me..." Those two words were all it took. Suddenly, our plans were changed and we were heading around the island to Port Royal...  
  
~~~~~~ A/N- She just up and leaves like it's nothing! *shrugs* I probably would too if I had that kind of chance. And, to explain somethings...The necklace is a key. It unlocks a place in the Galapogos (if I spelled that right) Islands and that's where her father hid his treasures....^_^ hope you got that...I've confused myself!!! 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer- Of course I don't own anything! Cept Madison!! OH and Johnny Depp...I have him locked in my basement! Mwhahaha!...oh wait..I don't have a basement...='(  
  
I made a slight mistake in the last chapter....When Jack and Madison were arguing about getting to the islands, Madison said "Those bloody pirates forgot the map that was in the bind of the book! I got it! And I also know of a secret channel that passes through Mexico. It will take them over four months to even get AROUND the 'bloody' continent and by that time, we will be waiting at the Islands READY TO STEAL THE RING BACK SO I CAN GET MY..I mean WE can get my fathers treasures!" and...instead of ring...it should have been Neckalce.....Sorry bout that folks!!  
  
~!~! Chapter 4 ~!~!  
  
The anticipation of arriving at Port Royal almost gave me a heart attack. I knew if I returned there, I might not be so lucky to escape like the last time."Madison--"  
  
"Call me Maddy...Everyone else does." She looked up at me from her position on the lower deck. I smiled at her and slowly made my way down the steps.  
  
"Would ya be angry if I just stayed 'ere. I don't want to risk bein' caught. Then ye might never get yer treasure." She stood up and grinned, putting her hands on her slender, yet still round hips. I found it hard to tear my eyes away from them.  
  
"As you wish, Jack. Just, you better still be here when I get back...No goin' to look for my treasure!"  
  
She shook her finger in my face and I grabbed her hand, spinning her around so her back was pressed to my stomach. "Aw, I would never..." I whispered in her ear as I ran a hand up her forearm, producing goose bumps to appear instantly.  
  
Madison began to laugh nervously and I could feel her breath increasing as she squirmed in my arms. "Jack..." her voice cracked and I let her go.  
  
She turned to me, brushing her long hair out of her porcelain face. "I bet you've never had a man beside your uncle in your life...Am I right?" I lowered my head, grinning still.  
  
The sea wind blew her hair in her face, making her raise a shakey hand to brush it away gently again. As she stared at me I let my eyes wonder down her body.  
  
The vest she had on, fit her well, and she wore it well. The way it was the only thing covering her torso, made the hair on the back of my neck stand up. But, it was in her trousers that made the blood flow through me. She wasn't chubby like her uncle.  
  
Oh no, she had the right curve to her body. Thick in the chest, thin in the middle, and her hips curved a bit out, but nothing too drastic.  
  
"Jack!" I jumped at the sound of her voice and I snapped my head back up to see her glaring at me. "Wha'? Can you blame me, love?" Another blush swept across her face and before I knew what was happening, she had turned and rushed down below, more than likely to her room. ~!~!  
  
I stripped of my clothing and started to dress into a gown to not give anything away. If a lady was to show up in a place like Port Royal wearing mens, or to be exact, pirates clothes, she would be immediately cast out of the port. I never like visiting there. But, my aunt and uncle insisted to visit my cousins every other two years.  
  
I glared at the dress as I put it on. It just had to tie in the back where I couldn't reach. Which meant, Jack was going to have to help me.  
  
As I placed my arms into my sleeves, the ship jerked and I was thrown onto the floor, yelping from the impact. My knees were skinned and the palms of my hands were splintered from the table I had fallen into.  
  
Blood was dripping slowly down my legs and hands. I cried out in pain and immidiately, Jack was standing at the door.  
  
"What?! What's wrong?" He looked at me sitting in the floor my hands palm up in the air so I wouldn't spill the blood on my dress. "Maddy! What happened?" In an instant, he was kneeling beside me.  
  
"The damn ship HAD to do that didn't it?!" My eyes were watering as he scanned over my wounds.  
  
"Shh...Do you 'ave a needle? You 'ave abou' three splinters in your hands..." I shook my head and watched him stand up and leave the room.  
  
I looked at my hands just as Jack stepped back in the room, holding a silver needle in his hand. "It might sting a lit'le.." I nodded as he took my left and in his own and lightly scraped at the peice of wood in my hand.  
  
His legs were around mine and each of mine were over his. It looked wrong and unapropriate, but for some reason, I smiled. Jack noticed and rose his black eyes to mine, pausing in his work.  
  
"Whats yer smile for?"  
  
"I was just thinking of my cousin...and..how I haven't seen him in a long while."  
  
"You're a bad liar, Madison..." He smiled and went back to my hand, as I blushed. When I opened my mouth to speak, a small whimper escaped instead of words.  
  
The needle stuck in my skin, making me pull my hand back. Jack never let go and when I jerked, he just pulled me back. I fell onto him and I discovered now we looked even worse. I was strateling his waist now as he continued to work on my hand, getting the splinters out.  
  
After he was finished with that, he took some cloth and wrapped it around my hands after dipping them in water. The coldness stung a little, but not enough to hurt.  
  
"Now, yer knees.." I nodded and took the bottom of my skirt in my fingers, pulling it up slowly so he could see my bleeding knees. I swallowed as he blew on the wound, cooling it. My eyes closed and when they opened again, I caught Jack staring. "Are you finished?" I asked, innocently changing the subject.  
  
"Not yet.." He licked his lips and wrapped a bandage around my knees before standing up. "Now..Are you a'ight?" I took his hand and he helped back up, steading me with his hand.  
  
"Yea...Just, tie this.." He laughed as I turned around so he could tie my dress. His hands barely grazed my back, and I tried not to notice, even though it was terribly hard. "All done.." He whispered in that same voice he had spoken to me with out on the deck when he asked me about my private life.  
  
"Thank you..Are we...almost there?"  
  
"We're there. I dropped the anchor and you're all set to go.. If you aren't back by this evening..I'm coming to get you." We walked up to the deck and lowered the rowing boats, once again to travel back to the land.  
  
He did the rowing, letting me sit and try to figure out how I was going to find Johnathon and convince him to come along with me.  
  
'I will just have to tell the truth and pray he will help. He always understood my adventurous nature. And he did always promise he would take me on one some day...' I smiled at my realization of how simple this was going to be just as the boat slid up on the sand.  
  
We both got out and I sighed, tieing the bonnet under my chin. "Well, Here I go!" I shrugged and turned around, staring at the beach.  
  
The tan sand faded into the grass, which it stretched up a tall hill. Luckily, there was a path leading up and hopefully over into Port Royal. I knew it was over the hill, but I didn't want to get up there and see nothing but rocks and grass.  
  
I took a step forward and was stopped. Jack stepped in front of me and put a hand on his chin, looking at the ground before looking at me. "Madison?"  
  
"Yes?" "Be carefull...An' don' speak my name..Don' even mention me to your cousin, or nephew or whoever..I almost got hanged 'ere last time...and I would appreciate it if you kept me a secret..." I raised my eyebrow slightly and pressed my lips together.  
  
The wind blew our hair to the side and it made my dress blow also, which irritated my knees. "Ah..when you say be carefull you actually mean be carefull and not mention you. I'm so glad you care about me." I said with sarcasm dripping from my voice.  
  
I stepped to the side just as he did, stopping me yet again. "Wait a minute..I do care about you. But, you 'ave a better chance of surviving than I do. You aren't a pirate love.." It made me angry when he called me love.  
  
He knew I liked it, and he knew I would forgive him when I was already angry at him. "Hmm..If you say so." I said still sarcastic. Inside I was smiling, but I still refused to show it. As long as I was playing this game he would be stopping me.  
  
"Honestly! Maddy, love, doll, I care about you." And that was all it took. I smiled and nodded, walking past him, trying to get on with my quest. It was going to be nightfall before I even found Johnathon.  
  
"You don' believe me!!" I laughed loudly as he slid his arms around my waist. "Yes I do!! Now please, I need to go!!" Jack whipped me around, still keeping his arms around my waist.  
  
"Tell me you believe me...and I'll THINK about letting you go." I rolled my eyes dramatically and pressed my lips together, trying to push him away from me. "Jack!!" I whined, pushing with all my might. "Nuh uh uh!! Say it!"  
  
"I believe you care about me." He leaned closer to me and I stopped struggling. His face was inches from mine and I could feel his warm breath on my lips.  
  
"Good." I was freed a second later and I turned around, trying to catch my breath. Just before I could move, I felt him slap his hand against my bottom. I gasped and turned around, ready to slap him.  
  
He caught my hand and kissed me on the cheek before turning to walk away. I couldn't breath, move, or think. Jack Sparrow had just kissed me. His lips were so warm and felt like silk against my skin like that.  
  
I have never had a boy kiss me anywhere before. And he was the first to do it. 'Oh Lord, help me and lead me away from temptation.' I silently made a much needed prayer and made my way up the path, and over the hill, sighing at the town below me.  
  
Now, all I needed to do was find Johnathon and not mention Jack Sparrow. Which was going to be hard, seeing as how I couldn't get my mind away from the image of him kissing my cheek...  
  
A/N- Ah, she likes 'im! Well, I tried to get the pirate accent right...If I didnt...oh well, i'm sorry, I'm not a good pirate! Review PLEASE! 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer- Of course I don't own anything! Cept Madison!! OH and Johnny Depp...I have him locked in my basement! Mwhahaha!...oh wait..I don't have a basement...='(  
  
Chapter 5  
  
The streets of Port Royal were crowded as they always have been. Most of the people were trying to get somewhere in a hurry, which caused a problem for me.  
  
Every time I tried to stop someone to ask them where I could find my cousin, they pushed me away and told me they were busy. After an hour of searching everywhere, I put my hand on my forehead and sighed heavily.  
  
'What a snooty, stuck up town!' With my hands on my hips and my foot tapping the cobblestone ground, I caught some people's stare but, after a second, they looked away.  
  
I turned around and found a nice looking tavern sitting behind me. "Well, it's worth a try." I picked up the skirt of my dress and walked in the dimly lit tavern.  
  
A few men were sitting in at random tables, sipping a mug of ale and laughing amongst themselves. But, as soon as they spotted me, silence filled the air. I was assuming it was odd to see a woman like myself in a tavern.  
  
The bartender wiped the wooden bar off as I walked up to it, putting my hands down flat. "Please tell me you know where I can find a Johnathon Scott." He smiled proudly and nodded.  
  
I noticed in his smile that he was missing the first two teeth and he had more hair on his face than his head. "Aye, Johnny Scott as we call him. He's down by the docks today I'm assumin'.." I nodded and turned to leave.  
  
Just before I touched the door handle, I turned back to face the man again. "Which way are the docks?" He pointed to the west and I nodded once again.  
  
Back outside, the streets seemed more crowded, if that was possible. Just as my feet reached the cobblestone, a young man ran right into me, spinning me around. "OH! Pardon me!" He said in an all too familiar voice. I rose my head and grinned.  
  
"Hello Johnathon!" His mouth dropped open and he picked me up, spinning me around. "Miss Madison! Where is Uncle Charlie? Why are you here?" His questions stopped me right in my tracks. I had never really thought of what I was going to tell him.  
  
Quickly, I smiled innocently and replied, "Johnathon, I'm 17 years old. I don't need a chauffer every where I go. I just arrived this morning." It was his turn to stop.  
  
I looked up at him and tilted my head to the side, confused a bit by why he stopped. "But, there was no ship to dock this morning."  
  
"OH! It was a private ship. A family friend let me off here and he's actually waiting for me still..." I mentally kicked myself for mentioning 'the family friend', but Johnathon didn't seem to care enough to ask anymore questions.  
  
"Well, Come along, I want to show you my new office! I got promoted!" I grinned and we took each others hand before walking off down the road.  
  
~!~!  
I took the cigar between my first two fingers and narrowed my eyes to shade them from the sun. The evening sky had turned a pink shade and I smiled.  
  
'Red sky at night...Pirates delight.' I smiled with a sigh and set back against the railing of the starboard side of the ship.  
  
My legs, sprawled out on the floor, were crossed at the ankles and the bells on my boot strings jingled lightly in the wind. It was a surprise that I hadn't left the girl. She wasn't too bright and she was too trusting.  
  
I had walked around her room gathering up the bandages and needle, when I came across the map laying on her bed. I won't deny that I thought of turning around and heading away toward the Galapogos without her, but, each time I went to the deck to leave, her crying face flooded through my mind.  
  
No matter how much I tried to deny that I was startin' to care for the girl, I knew I could never leave her like that. But, while I was searching, I did find a box of cigars that Barbosa must have left, because I couldn't remembering buying any.  
  
I had already smoked two, and was on my third when I saw a few tiny lights bobbing on the bay. I quickly grabbed the scope and saw Madison on the shore with six men. She was waving to me and I sighed. 'I should have left.'  
  
A few minutes later, I was rowing to the shore, mumbling the words to an old pirate song. "Dear God Madison!!" The gent standing beside her said, pulling her arm so she stumbled away from me.  
  
"Johnathon!" She scolded, as I stood up straight, looking at each of them. "You failed to tell me he was a Pirate." I laughed when Madison rolled her eyes and came to stand by my side.  
  
"Oh, shut up. He's a friend. And...you promised you would join us." I nodded, following her eyes to look at him. His mates, who were behind him, held their heads high, pointing their nose slightly to the sky.  
  
Johnathon smiled and I grinned, knowing he couldn't say no to Madison. Just like I couldn't. "Johnathon, I would like you to meet, Jack Sparrow. Our captain." I put my hand forward and smiled, leaning my head to the side.  
  
"How do you do?" The man walked passed me, not even noticing my act of kindness. "Very well thank you." Even when he was trying to be nice he sounded like an ass.  
  
"I'm sorry Jack.." Madison whispered, lowering her head as she walked by me. Just as she started to step in the boat, I took her hand and helped her in the boat, gaining a smile from her. I turned around and spotted the other men waiting to get in the boat.  
  
They didn't move so I took their hand and expected to guide them into it also, but instead they shoved me back. "Sorry, mate.." I sighed after everyone was in the boat and started rowing, still humming the song.  
  
~!~!  
  
"I will be hanged for this.." Johnathon whispered into my ear. I unwrapped the dirty cloth from my hand and sighed at the cuts on my hands. I touched my palms gently and listened to Jack hum.  
  
"You told them you had to assist your family. That doesn't mean you're going on a ship with pirates..." I snapped back, whispering still.  
  
"Ah, now, no secrets!" Jack winked at me as I caught his stare. We kept our eyes glued to each others until the ship was looming right infront of us. I looked up at it and almost fell back. Each time I looked at it, it seemed to get bigger and bigger.  
  
I waited behind as the my cousin and his friends climbed up the ladder on the side of the ship. Jack took a hold of my waist and helped me up. Before I could start climbing, he stopped me. "I 'ope we can trust 'em."  
  
His usually hoarse and raspy voice, had gone soft all of a sudden. I looked into his eyes and nodded, touching my hand to his cheek. "So do I.."  
  
I had no doubt in my mind that as I was climbing up the ladder, Jack looked up my skirt. The thought alone made me blush and I found myself smiling as I reached the top.  
  
A not so happy Johnathon was standing with his arms crossed on his chest and his usually kind face had turned into a scowl. I looked away and threw down the ropes so Jack could tie off the row boat.  
  
When everything was secured and Jack had gave the 'crew' a lesson in what to do, we rose the sails and were off. The sun had set and we sailed on the dark open sea. The Carribean island only a black dot behind us.  
  
An hour or two later, I yawned and rest my head against the rail as Jack continued to hum and sing the pirates songs which I knew were pissing Johnathon off very much.  
  
I noticed Bryan, his best friend, and he were conversing secretly by the quarters door was on the opposite side of us. Jack noticed too and he turned to give me a look with a raised eyebrow. "They won't betray us.." I said sternly.  
  
"If you say so..." I nodded and layed my chin on my arms as I propped up on the railing. The dark ocean was so calm and we were rocking so gently. It was amazing that all of us had not fallen asleep....  
  
A/N review please!! I need more...*coughs* Ill die...*cough cough* and then...the story wont be updated...anymore!! so review!! 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer- Of course I don't own anything! Cept Madison!! OH and Johnny Depp...I have him locked in my basement! Mwhahaha!...oh wait..I don't have a basement...='(  
  
To emerald- the reason the story is named Dolphin's Cry is becuase I was listening to that song, by Live, and I just thought up this story. And, I love that song to death!! It has to be my favorite by them!  
  
hehe! Im glad everyone likes this!! ^.^  
  
Chapter 6  
  
I woke up in a larger bed than I remembered me to have, and it was a lot more comfortable than my usual one.  
  
Despite the sunlight pouring in the window, I tried to convince myself it was still dark and I needed to go back to sleep. But, soon, daylight won and I opened my eyes to see myself in the Captain's quarters.  
  
It was the first time I even saw the captain's quarters and I was a little jealous. The bed, for starters, was not just a matress on a wooden cot. It was an actual bed and there was even a table in the corner of the room that held mostly rum and a few boxes.  
  
But, Jack also had an armoir and a dresser. As for me, I just had a dresser that held close to nothing. As I continued to look around the room, I hadn't even noticed that I was no longer in my dress.  
  
Someone had stripped me of it and left me dressed in my underclothes. My jaw had came opened and I was starting to get afraid that Jack had done this.  
  
He had seen me like this before, but, it was when I was awake. I looked on the dresser and saw a fresh set of trousers and the same vest I had worn the days before sitting out.  
  
I stretched and stripped of my bloomers and got on the trousers. Just as I had lifted my undershirt over my head, leaving me bare chested, Jack threw open the door and looked at the bed then to me.  
  
His eyes, matching my own, widened at the sight of me holding my shirt over my head. "Ello.." I threw my shirt at him and covered my chest with my arms as the garment hit him square in the face.  
  
"OI!" I rushed to the door and slammed it in his face. Suddenly, only wearing that vest seemed awful. So I dug through his drawers and found a nice white shirt with large bellowing sleeves and slipped the red vest on over that.  
  
The neck of the shirt was to be tied, but even when it was, it showed half of my breasts. To fix that problem, I untied the neck and slid the shoulders of the shirt down a bit so the neck was straight across my chest.  
  
I re-opened the door and saw Jack standing with his head down and his bottom lip pouting out. "My apologies." I slapped his arm gently and smiled up at his face. "You're not sorry.."  
  
"You're righ'...But, I 'onestly didn' mean to..barge in on ya like that. It was an accident." I nodded as we stepped on deck. The bright sun hit my face, warming it immediately as I saw Johnathon and the rest working cooperatively and not complaining about Jack's orders.  
  
I helped the men pull the sails and before long, my arms had grew sore from pulling the ropes and carrying boxes and moving things.  
  
It was also my job to clean the deck. So, for three hours, I was scrubbing the floors, mumbling and glaring at Jack who assigned me to do the dirty job. I think he enjoyed seeing me on my hands and knees.  
  
Everytime I looked back to see if he was starring, he was. I also noticed Johnathon giving him his own nasty glances. Perhaps he noticed the captain's staring also.  
  
~!~!  
  
'Ohh...This is going to be interesting.' I mentally told myself as I looked at Madison's bent over form to Johnathon who was gripping the ropes so hard I thought they were going to rip in two.  
  
I just laughed at the gent getting so riled up about it. He needed to pay more attention to his mates who were also staring at the girl.  
  
With a shake of my head, I looked out at the horizon, figuring we should anchor for the night and have dinner. The water was calm enough to stay without any trouble.  
  
"A'ight, lower the sails and drop the anchor. We stay 'ere for the night." I locked the wheel and jumped down, landing right infront of Madison. "Am I finished?" She asked quietly. I nodded and gave her my hand to help her up.  
  
Just as she stood up, I heard a large splash and a few seconds later, the ship jerked, sending me flying forward. The whole crew fell to the floor and I actually fell ontop of Madison.  
  
She growled and pushed me off, getting back up after the boat had stopped pulling sideways. I stood up as well and glared at the other men.  
  
"An' thats why we don't drop the anchor before the sails are lowered!" My previous good mood was spoiled slightly as I thought about if they don't wise up, my ship was going to be destroyed.  
  
At dinner, everyone was sitting at the table when Bryce, the cook Madison had brought along, set the food on the table. It was chicken and thats all I needed to know. I bit into the leg and washed it down with a large gulp of red wine. As I paused in my eating, I discovered everyone of them were staring at me.  
  
"Wha'?" I asked, my mouth full of bread. Madison giggled and lowered her head, as she looked at Johnathon's not too amused face.  
  
"You can eat like a pig. But we have manners."  
  
"By all means, eat 'owever you wish. But dinner is over in ten minutes. I don' wanna see anyone in 'ere afterwards..Or I'll cut your hand off for stealin' food. Only Bryce can stay to clean...An' if any food is missin'...he'll get his hand cut off and you'll be eatin' bloody food." I glanced at Madison from the corner of my eye to see her gulp and finish eating her food quickly.  
  
As the time passed, each of the crew stood up and left, going their seperate ways. Either up to the deck, or to their bunks. As the last one left, I smiled to myself since I was alone now with Madison.  
  
She cleared her throat and pushed her chair back, standing up. I took her hand and stood up with her, pulling her closer to me. She immediately turned red in the face and I felt her heart pounding on her chest as it pressed against my own.  
  
"I might 'ave you wash the floors more off'n." I purred in her ear as I slid my hand over the back of her head. My fingers wound themselves through her thick dark brown hair and I gently pulled her head back to see her lick her lips.  
  
Her blue eyes met mine and for a second, something flashed across them. I saw the passion behind them and I knew she wanted me as much as I did her. "Madison.." A voice coming from the stairs said sternly.  
  
I lifted my head slowly and saw Johnathon glaring at me. And, as Madison slid free from my arms, I realized I have never felt more alone...  
  
A/N-ya think Jack likes her? oh, and chapter 7 might be short, but alot is gonna happen...sOOoooOO beware...mwahah...*looks around and falls to knees beggin* pleeeeeease review!!!! 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer- Of course I don't own anything! Cept Madison!! OH and Johnny Depp...I have him locked in my basement! Mwhahaha!...oh wait..I don't have a basement...='(  
  
Chapter 7  
"What has gotten in to you, Madison? The last time we were together, you were sweet and had no thoughts about pirates or treasure. He hasn't hurt you has he?"  
  
I glared at Johnathon as we walked up the stairs. "Of course not, Johnathon! He isn't like other pirates...I've been with him for a few weeks and I know you may can never see it, but he does have a heart, and a soul. If you would please just stay out of my private life."  
  
I pushed open my chamber door and walked in, taking my hair out of the ribbon I had put it in earlier. It fell in waves down to my waist and I ran my fingers through it, combing it slightly.  
  
"You are seventeen years old, Maddy. Any man would jump at the chance to have you. You're innocent and trusting and I'm sure, he has noticed you in that way." I turned again to him, glaring as I pulled out the drawers of my dresser.  
  
As I grabbed my night gown, I pointed my finger at him. "Don't give me a lecture of what I am. I'm fully aware of what I am and what I'm not. And, unlike you, I don't jump to conclusions about someone I do not know. So, leave now, I'm changing."  
  
I turned around and pulled my hair back, braiding it into a yellow ribbon as Johnathon growled. "What makes you think he won't rape you and leave you? He isn't a civilized man!" He grabbed the door and slammed it so hard, the hinges shook a bit.  
  
I sighed, hoping he wasn't right. Of course he wasnt. I knew Jack a hell of a lot more than he did. With that thought, I shook my head and went to changing.  
  
I quickly changed and lit a candle since the sun was starting to set in the West. But, something else was in the sky, other than the sun.  
  
Thick black clouds were settling in and moving fast. I sighed as the thundered rumbled through the sky. Just as I went the stairs, the rain started pouring like sheets. It stung at my face and I realized my white thin night gown wasn't going to hold up well.  
  
"Get back down there!" Someone shouted to me. I was assuming it was Johnathon since Jack was no where in sight.  
  
I stepped up to Bryce as he was pulling the ropes on the sails to get the secure. "Where's Jack?!" But, he was too busy to answer me.  
  
I wiped my head around and felt my braid hit me in the chest. I saw Jack standing on the platform, looking at his compass and moving the wheel. I climbed the stairs as well as I could. My feet were slipping from the soap I was washing the floor with earlier and the rain now.  
  
I fell forward and stood back up just as Jack pulled me up to him. "I want you to go back down there and stay.." I shook my head and he knew I wasn't going to leave him up here. I took his hand and ran my own over my wet hair.  
  
A few loose strands had stuck to my face. The strong wind that had picked up since I was up here was tossing the ship around like it was as light as a feather.  
  
I was finding it hard to keep myself from falling, but Jack had his arms around my waist tightly, and I felt safer.. ~!~!  
  
I wanted to lock Madison in her room, but, I knew she was too stubborn to let me. And so she stayed, her hip pressed next to mine and my arm around her waist held her there. If it weren't for this storm, this would be perfect.  
  
I watched as the crew secured the sails and we continued, sailing and pounding over the waves harshly. I was surprised we haven't had a man thrown over board yet.  
  
As another gust of wind jerked the ship toward the left, I felt Madison slip from my arm. I looked to see her slammed up against the railing on the ground.  
  
"NO!" I motioned for her to stay down, but she had already stood up and slipped on the wet floor. Her eyes met mine and she reached out for my hand.  
  
The next thing I knew, she was gone. "MADISON!!" I ran to the rail and looked down at the water to see the only waves crashing against the side of the ship. I ripped off my jacket and started to jump when a hand grabbed my arm.  
  
"Don't...Without you, this ship is as good as dead." I turned to see Johnathon pulling me back from the edge. "We will find her.." I nodded. As I placed my shaking hands at the wheel again, I couldn't tell if I was crying, or the rain was just spilling down my face.  
  
A/N- Told you this was gonna be short...Sorry, but, Ill try to post 8 soon. Thanks for the reviews everyone !!!! bye!!! 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer- Of course I don't own anything! Cept Madison!! OH and Johnny Depp...I have him locked in my basement! Mwhahaha!...oh wait..I don't have a basement...='(  
  
Sorry bout this chapter...Had to steal the whole...'stranded thing' from POC...oh well, here  
  
Chapter 8  
  
As soon as my face hit air, I gasped for breath. I spit and coughed as I spun around in the ocean to see anything I could swim to.  
  
And, I saw, off in the distance a little ways, a small island. It seemed similar to the one Jack told about in his tales. It was that island, or the ocean.  
  
My arms were already tired from trying to stay afloat in the storm, and when it had stopped raining, I was thankful to see the sun peeking over the horizon. I swam as hard as I could to that island.  
  
My fear of sharks was enough to make me paranoid but, finally, I fought my way to the sand and collapsed on the ground. As I layed there, half of my legs still in the water, I sobbed loudly, knowing this was how I was going to die.  
  
In the years to come, someone will come along and see my skeleton laying in this exact spot and they'll think 'I bet she was shipwrecked.'  
  
I sat up quickly, gasping at that thought. What if I had been the only survivor? Everything I cared for was lost, except for Uncle Charlie.  
  
But, by the looks of things, I was never going to see him again anyhow. For the second time, I began to sob, louder this time. My cries came out as wails and I crawled up the beach to the grass, falling face forward in it.  
  
'I should just kill myself now and get it over with.' I sniffed and brushed my hair out of my face, looking around the small island. Just on the other side, there was a ship. It was wrecked and looked as if sharks had eaten a hole through the whole bottom of it.  
  
I stumbled over to it and looked around. There were only a half rotten corpse and another skeleton or two. They were probably killed by pirates.  
  
I avoided going anywhere near them and walked around to see the top of the ship which could be seen since it was on it's side. I looked down and saw yet another corpse laying there. But, instead of running from it, I spotted a canteen in the mans hand.  
  
"Oh please let it be full..." I took it carefully in my hands and shook it. There was definately water in there. I quickly pulled the cork out and titled my head back, letting the water quinch my thirst.  
  
In the first seconds of tasting it, my eyes snapped open and I spit it out, gagging also. My mouth, and front of my nightgown was covered in red liquid.  
  
Better yet, blood. I felt myself fall to the ground before I threw up the contents of my stomach, leaving me hungry, since my dinner from the night before was laying on the sand now.  
  
With my anger and frustration high, I picked up the canteen and threw it against the ship as hard as I could. to my surprise, it busted right through the wood, which had rotted just like the bodies.  
  
I peeked inside and found I had hit the epitemy of luckiness. It seemed I had thrown the canteen into the kitchen. And there was a barrel, labeled 'rum' with another labeled 'water' right inside.  
  
I kicked at the wood and finally, there was a hole big enough to get the barrels out. Soon, I was sitting on the grass again, with a cup I had made from a cocunut I found on the ground.  
  
I, to my sickening dismay, searched the bodies and found some swords on them and a few daggers. So, as I sat, starring at the never ending ocean, I surrounded myself with rum and knives. Not a good combination.  
  
~!~!  
  
"We will turn this fuckin' ship around and search EVERY inch of this ocean until Madison is foun'! Savvy?" I turned to face the crew, who were trying to convince me to forget about the girl. But, I couldn't.  
  
If there was any hope, I would use it and I would find her if I had to search until the day I died. It had been two days since we lost her.  
  
Ever since then I had been searching and scanning the water for any sign of her. It seemed my eyes never left the deep blue waters. I looked at the deck and spotted one man just standin' around.  
  
"Get up there and keep yer eye open!!" I pointed to one of the men who was shorter than the rest, but not any less buff. He jumped slightly and scrambled to climb up to the look out post. I paced on the upper deck all after noon long until I heard the dreadful words.  
  
"Land HO!!" I snapped my head up to see where the boy was pointing. Lo and behold, there was my island.  
  
"I hate that island..." I mumbled, narrowing my black eyes to the evil patch of land.  
  
If I were in any other position, I would never go near it, but we were close to the place of the storm last night and she could be on it. I quickly turned the wheel in that direction and I waited, tapping my foot until the damn ship came about 50 yards from the island.  
  
I jumped in the water, not caring about the ships and swam to the sand. I shook the water from my face and climbed on the grass.  
  
On the opposite end of the long stretch of land, I saw a wrecked boat, half the size of the Black Pearl. I stumbled to it, ignoring the shouts from my men who were rowing up to the island. More than likely, the wanted me to wait on them.  
  
I walked up and saw blood spilled on the sand, fresh blood. Right beside that puddle, there was vomit.  
  
Since these men haven't been able to bleed or vomit for a few months now, I was given a little more hope. But, I searched all around the ship-wreck and could find nothing. But, I did notice a footprint sitting in the sand next to my own.  
  
It was small, a womans, and it was warm. My heart started poudning faster as I raced around, calling out Madison's name louldy.  
  
I looked all around and it wasn't for another ten minutes that I saw a hand pop up out of the thick grass. I gasped and ran to it, screaming in joy at the sight I found. It was Madison, but she had a very familiar and silly grin plastered to her face.  
  
"AYE! Jack-o! You found me! Now you hide and I'll find you!" Her words slurred together, but I had been drunk alot in my life and I could destinguish the words well. "Maddy, are you a'ight?"  
  
"I got swords! Those gently-men over there gave 'em to me! An' this rum! Have some, Jack!" She shoved half a coconut in my hand and a little bit of rum spilled out over my hand. "You're drunk, and delusional." I cleared my throat and picked her up in my arms.  
  
She screamed loudly and giggled in my ear. By her breath, I could tell for the past day she's done nothing but drink.  
  
"Love?" She asked, dropping the coconut behind me. I looked at her and laughed softly at her face. She looked like a confused lobster.  
  
Her cheeks were pink from being in the sun too long and sand was all through her hair, not to mention mud plastered to her forehead. "Yes?"  
  
"I love you..." I stopped in my walking and looked at her. "Now put me down.." I released her legs and she stumbled around until she fell to her knees, vomiting again in the grass.  
  
It wasn't long before I heard her sobbing. She raised up and threw her arms around my neck, surprising me slightly.  
  
"I thought you had left me! I thought I was going to DIE!" Her eyes widened at the word 'die' and she planted kisses all over my face, not even stopping when she reached my lips. She pressed hers to my own gently at first, then when I didn't kiss her back, she tried more.  
  
I took her by her shoulders and pulled her away. She looked so hurt. "Maddy..you're drunk." "I still know what I'm doing.." We both sat on our knees and joined each other for another kiss. She was inexperienced and she barely had a any clue of what she was doing, not to mention, she was drunk.  
  
I placed my hand along her cheek and gently guided her against my lips. I knew it was wrong to take advantage of her like this, but if she didn't know what happened tomorrow, why should it be bad?  
  
'Because it is..' I sighed, still pressing my lips against hers. I didn't want to stop. Her lips felt like velvet and once she got the hang of it, she was actually better than any whore who had ever kissed me.  
  
She would never be cast in the category of those whores. She deserved the best, but could I give her the best that she deserved? As I placed my hands on her shoulders to pull her away again, she fell limply in my arms. "Well, tha' was easy.."  
  
I smiled as Madison stirred under her covers. She looked peaceful there, but sooner or later, she had to wake up. I sat at the foot of her bed, waiting for her to sit up.  
  
"Ugh! what happened?" She whispered, narrowing her eyes at me to sheild the sun out of her eyes.. "You spent all nigh' vomitin' over the rail. I could barely get you to sleep." She tucked her legs under her and pulled the blanket closer around her.  
  
"We...didn't.."  
  
"No..I'm not a complete ass." She grinned and crawled to me, sitting in my lap. Her night gown was still the same one she had on the previous days and it wasn't a very good on.  
  
The right sleeve was barely hanging by a thread and the skirt was tattered. "I guess I'm stupid." I looked at her in my lap and raised my eyebrow, looking around the room, confused. "For not listenin' to you that night. I should have stayed in my room huh?" I nodded, pulling her small body closer to my own.  
  
"Aye, listen to me, and you never will 'ave any problems." She nodded, pressing her cheek into my chest.  
  
I slid my arms tighter around her and soon, she was back asleep. I couldn't move my legs for her sitting on them and my arms were holding her up.  
  
So, I was stuck for a little while. "Mad--" I looked at the door and saw Johnathon standing there, interupted by seeing us. "Shh.." I stated simply, running my hand over Madison's cheek. I knew seeing me do that would make him furious.  
  
Of course, just like I imagined, his face had turned a crimson red and he stormed back upstairs. I turned my attention back to the sleeping girl in my arms. Her mouth was open slightly and her breath was warm on my chest.  
  
I risked laying her down and smiled when I didn't wake her up. "Don't leave me.." She whispered, grabbed a hold of my hand before I could turned to leave.  
  
She backed up in the bed until she was against the wall, giving me room to lie down. "A'ight love..Only for a little while." I smiled kindly and slipped under the covers with her, after pulling my boots and vest off. If I had known that I would be staying until night fall, I would have never gotten under the covers.  
  
A/N- GASP! Sleeping together...Or..literally..... Thankies to EVERYONE who reviewed...I love ya all!!!!!! TA! (I saw POC yesterday for the third time...I'm so pathetic!!) 


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer- Of course I don't own anything! Cept Madison!! OH and Johnny Depp...I have him locked in my basement! Mwhahaha!...oh wait..I don't have a basement...='(  
  
Hehehehehehehehhehee *shrugs* I don't know  
  
Chapter 9  
  
When I opened my eyes, I discovered the moon shining in through the window above my bed. I didn't remember falling asleep except that I was feeling sick when I did. I tried to roll over, but found myself being held in place by someone.  
  
My first instinct was to scream and try to get free. However, I slowly turned my head around and saw Jack sleeping peacefully beside me.  
  
His mouth was open slightly and his hair was all over the pillow. I just smiled and rolled over to face him. I pulled the blanket up around our shoulders and layed my cheek against his chest. His heartbeat sounded in my ear and I smiled once more.  
  
"Oh Jack.." I whispered, gripping his bare back with my hands. "Yes?"  
  
I jumped up and screamed, surprised that he was awake. "OOO..How long have you been awake?!" He smiled and sat up on his elbows as I stood above him in the bed.  
  
"Since you fell asleep." I laughed and sat back down on my knees, putting my hands in my lap. "Do you like me?" I asked, catching Jack off gaurd. He widened his eyes and sat up more as he scratched his eyebrow. "Well...Of course! I came wit' ya didn' I?"  
  
"Yes, yes, I know that. But...you don't find me utterly annoying do you?" I had moved to where I was sitting right beside him. He just looked at my legs which were right next to his, before moving his dark eyes up to mine.  
  
"Maddy...You don't 'onestly think tha' do ya?" I shook my head and before I knew what was happening, I was crying.  
  
Tears were pouring down my cheeks faster than I have ever seen before. I felt Jack pull me closer to him, laying my head on his chest. "Why are you cryin?"  
  
"Johnathon told me that you only...you only saw me as a virgin girl..That's why you came along with me. He said you cared nothing about me and only wanted..." I sniffed and pushed away from him, looking him straight in his eyes.  
  
He seemed so hurt that I would believe my cousin over one of my best friends. "Only wanted to rape me.." I sobbed again and slid off the bed, pacing around the room with my hands on my forehead.  
  
"Madison, come 'ere." I did as Jack commanded and sat on the far end of the bed. He laughed loudly and reached to me and pulled me back up so I was sitting in his lap.  
  
"I won' ever rape you. I told you...I'm no' a complete ass. An' I don' only see you as a virg'n girl. I see you as one of me best mates. Hell, without ya, I wouldn' be 'ere at tha moment! An', Maddy, you're a gorgeous woman. No' a virg'n girl...A woman. Johnathon has no room to talk about wha' ya are. I see ya more than he does." I giggled and caught sight of Jack's eyes.  
  
They narrowed a bit and I knew he was about to do something mean. I felt, with my breath in my throat, his hands slid down my arms to my sides. I looked at them and then back up at his face, squeeling loudly.  
  
He picked me up and layed me on my back, tickling my sides. I grabbed his hands and tried to pry them away from me, but laughing and wiggling was making me weak.  
  
"JACK!!! I CAN'T BREATH!!" I squeeled loudly, laughing as I still tried to break free. My legs wrapped around his waist and he moved one hand to my knee, squeezing it gently, making me laugh even harder.  
  
"NO!!!!" I could barely hear it, but I knew he was laughing as well. I tried to push him off of me but it was no use, he was way too strong. Finally, we both got tired and he collapsed on the bed next to me.  
  
I was still giggling like a maniac and trying to catch my breath. "I despise you.." I put my finger in his face and screamed loudly as he bit it.  
  
It didn't actually hurt, I just wanted him to think it did. I covered my face and made whimpering sounds until I felt him sit up and lean over me. I smiled to myself as I felt him take my wrists in his hands and uncover my face.  
  
He was sitting with his knees on either side of my hips and I waited in nervous anticipation as he let go of my hands and leaned down quickly.  
  
Our lips touched and I slowly let my eyes close. Just as I touched his cheek, the door flew open and I opened one eye to see Johnathon standing there.  
  
"GET THE HELL OFF OF HER!!!!" I screamed as he ran in, grabbing Jack by his neck. He threw him against the wall and I balled my fists up, ready to punch a hole through my cousins skull.  
  
Just before I could throw it, Johnathon threw Jack in the hallway, slamming the door behind him. "What...did I tell you. I heard you screaming all the way from the bunks! Do you still love the bastard now?" I sat on my bed and stared at the closed door.  
  
He thought Jack was raping me. In a way, I was sort of flattered that Johnathon cared, but, my thoughts were blocked my what he said last of all. It floated around in my head as he left the room, locking the door behind him. 'Do you love him?'  
  
~!~!  
  
"Never look at her...never speak to her...and NEVER touch her again." I stared up at the tall brown haired boy as he walked past me, back to the bunks. I just stayed there starring at Madison's door.  
  
I smiled as I licked my lips, still able to taste her. If Johnathon found out I did any of the things he forbid me to do, I knew he would throw me over board. Which I couldn't take right now.  
  
I just sat in the hallway until I found use in my legs and stood up, stumbling back to my room. It wasn't that Johnathon had practically beaten up almost that I was wobbly. But, it was Madison. Just being near her made my stomach tie up in knots.  
  
As I reached my room, I looked at the table and walked to it. There was a bowl of water I used to wash my face everynight and tonight, I simply dropped my face into it. I stood there for a few seconds until I lifted my face out of the bowl and sighed. I was thinking of kisses and a young girl. What has happened to me?  
  
AN- AHHHHH I hate Johnathon...Always ruins my STORY!!....Wait...I'm controlling him..Mwhahahaha.. Anyway, don't worry...He'll be busy soon enough....*looks around evily* mwhahahah 


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer- Of course I don't own anything! Cept Madison!! OH and Johnny Depp...I have him locked in my basement! Mwhahaha!...oh wait..I don't have a basement...='(  
  
Chapter 10  
  
The next week was unbearable for me. Jack spoke not even a hello to me. Even if I smiled, he just lowered his head and walked past me.  
  
I hadn't spoke to anyone since that night and I usually spent my days cleaning to deck and helping Bryce prepare the dinners. Johnathon tried to talk to me, but I just ended up ignoring him.  
  
I stood at the starboard side of the ship, looking out at the deep sea when I realized, this was useless. Finding my fathers treasure, trying to make Johnathon see that not everyone was bad, and trying to get over my feelings for Jack.  
  
It was all useless. We were thousands of miles away from the Galapogos Islands. Who knows what was to await us. We could die doing this.. And it would all be my fault.  
  
I sighed heavily just as the last ray of sunlight slipped behind the earth and night fell over the sea. The dinner bell rang but I just looked at Bryce.  
  
He smiled sympathetically and walked back down stairs as the rest of the crew walked down to eat. I hadn't eaten much at all and it was beginning to show.  
  
When I looked at myself in the mirror, I could see my eyes were sunken in a bit and my clothes had started to become bigger.  
  
But, how could I eat when my only friend didn't even acknowledge I was alive anymore. I noticed everyone had already walked down the stairs to the dining room, except for Jack. I brushed my hair away from my face and looked up to see him walking up the stairs.  
  
"Aren' you hungry?" I shook my head and walked up to him, throwing my arms around his neck. "I hate this.."  
  
"So do I, love...but, I can't. You are...only a little girl. Maddy, I'm 28 years ol'. Eleven years older than ya." I shook my head, pushing him as I ran down the stairs to my room.  
  
He grabbed my wrist and pulled me back to face him. "How could you say that?" I asked, my eyes filling with tears. My heart felt like it had been dropped into the ocean, where sharks savagely ripped it apart.  
  
I trusted Jack with every oucne of my soul and now he was just going to look at me like every other person. "Maddy, please.."  
  
"NO! Just, leave me alone.." I shoved his chest and saw him fall back, hitting his head on the railing of the stairs. I gasped and immediately ran to his side. "Oh Jack! I'm so sorry." I ran a hand over his hair and kissed his cheek gently.  
  
"It's a'ight...I'm fine." I nodded and helped him up. "Go eat...We'll talk about this later.." I pointed to the deck before I turned and went into my room, shutting the door behind me.  
  
~!~!  
  
As soon as I sat down at my chair at the diner table, I felt uncomfortable. It seems that the whole 'crew', if you could call them that, had grown to dis-like me as much as Johnathon.  
  
I raised my eyebrow to them and waited for the cook to bring out the food. "Where is Miss Madison?" he asked, looking at everyone but me.  
  
"She hasn't been to dinner two nights in a row." He looked around the table and I slowly raised my eyes to see everyone one of them looking at me as if I had prevented her to eat.  
  
"Ask your captain." Bryan snarled at me as the others just looked away. "Wha'? Ya think I ain' lettin' her come to dinner? You're the one who made her feel like shit!" Just as the words escaped my lips, a shout from the deck sent chills from my neck to my ankles.  
  
"PIRATES!!" I looked up from my table and saw Madison run down the stairs and look at us all. It seemed like that word alone froze us in time.  
  
"Didn't you bloody hear me?!! There are pirates coming up on the ship...FAST! They're on the starboard side and I've already ordered Patrick to start loading the cannons just in case." She slammed her hand down on the rail, snapping everyone out of there gaze.  
  
I jumped up and threw my fork on the table, running up after everyone else had left. Madison took a look at me before turning to follow them.  
  
Something inside me never wanted her to look at me like that every again before walking away. I grabbed her by her wrists, pulled her back down so she was pressed tightly to me and I kissed her. It was like nothing I have ever experienced.  
  
Better than the whore's in Tortuga, better than the Black Pearl, better than my freedom. And that was saying alot. For that moment, it was me, her, and nothing else.  
  
Her grasp on my arms was starting to hurt but I still didn't pull away. And when she did, I felt lost. The cold air met our wet lips and she looked up at me.  
  
"If there wasn't pirates coming up on our ship...well, lets just say, that table would be making a nice bed right about now." With that, she turned and bounded up the stairs leaving me with a bulge under my trousers.  
  
I shook my head and stumbled up the stairs, seeing most of the place in an uproar. I wiped my head around and saw indeed a pirate ship coming up fast on the starboard side. I ordered Madison downstairs, gaining a not so amused look from her.  
  
"No." She stated simply as I turned back to the wheel, stopping it so we could put up a fight. "They may only want a peaceful trade..." I looked down at Madison with my eyebrow raised.  
  
Since when did she learn so much about being on a ship, better yet, being on a pirate ship. The ship, who's black sails weren't as large as mine, nor was the whole ship, but it was still large enough to destroy another.  
  
Madison growled deep in her throat as she bounded up to me and pointed at the latter ship, ready to go over and kill the captain.  
  
"YOU!!!" She screamed as the captain took off his hat, bowed low and laughed loudly, as if mocking her. "Seems t' me, boys, tha' we hit tha jackpot on this 'n." He yelled loudly and Madison ducked as a cannon fired, blasting a hole in my ship.  
  
"NOO!!! FIRE!!" I yelled ready to cut the throat of the man who fired that cannon. "I have to get my necklace..." She took a hold of a rope and stood on the rail, ready to swing across. I jerked her back over and shook my head.  
  
"There's about 30 men over there waitin' for a woman. You go o'er there...and ye won' be comin' back." She looked at me, before kicking me back, making my back hit the deck.  
  
"Sorry, Jack. I love you." With that, she swung across to the other ship, leaving me to lay on the floor. "No.." I whispered, jumping up to see Madions jump down onto the deck, fighting with the crew.  
  
At first, I was feeling a bit hopeful. Maybe she'd be back in a little while. But soon, I felt the ship stop fireing. The other one stopped as well.  
  
I didn't even realize we had been fighting until now. I looked at my ship to see only minor damages, as well as the other.  
  
As soon as I looked up, I saw Madison being held with a knife at her throat. "If you wan'a see yer belov'd...Don' think of doin an'thin stupid, Captain Sparrow!" I ran to the rail and shook my head. "Oh God...No.."  
  
AN-GASP!!! What is gonna happen. Actually, I don't even know. This was in a completely opposite direction I was goin in. Oh well, I guess we'll see where it turns out. THANKIES TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED!!!! I LUV YA ALL!! 


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer- Of course I don't own anything! Cept Madison!! OH and Johnny Depp...I have him locked in my basement! Mwhahaha!...oh wait..I don't have a basement...='(  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Madison--  
  
So, I didn't listen to Jack and look where I was. In the gallows of a pirate ship, sobbing louder than a cannons fire.  
  
Had I not been so stupid, I would still be with Jack and perhaps in his arms. But, like always, I didn't listen, and now, I was going to die for sure. I brought my legs up to my knees and put my chin on them, sighing.  
  
Someone had opened the gallow door and was now walking down the steps, slowly. The captain of the ship, who's name was Captain Boone, smiled at me, making his yellow teeth gleam in the moonlight.  
  
"Allo darlin'." He unlocked the cage and stepped in, passing infront of the sliver of moonlight that was the only light I had.  
  
I looked up at him with a glare as he jerked me up off the floor. "C'mon..You 'ave a job t' do." I cringed as he whispered in my ear, making my stomach churn. His breath smelled like garlic, and I couldn't think to describe the rest.  
  
I was shoved up the stairs, my wrists chained together by a man with arms bigger that my whole body. After I was shackled, I was shoved into another man who was just as big, but alot more rough.  
  
He jerked the chains, sending me crashing to the deck. I put out my hands to stop me, but my cheek hit the floor, busting my lip immediately.  
  
"Get 'ER UP!!" I screamed in pain as I was lifted once again by the man, and carried down the stairs on the opposite side of the ship from the gallows and into a dimly lit room. I was set in a chair in front of a large desk with a map pinned to it's surface.  
  
"Where is the cannal?" Captain Boone pointed to the map as I wiped my lip of the blood that was pouring down my chin. "I will never tell you. You filthy BASTARD!!"  
  
As soon as the insult came out of my mouth, the large man slapped the back of his hand across my jaw, making me scream.  
  
"Ye will tell us bitch. Or ye be left for the sharks." I looked up at him, sniffing before raising a shakey hand to the map, letting it drop on a small patch of land near South America. "There's...a river that's wide enough to sail through."  
  
My voice cracked and I heard a small sigh of satisfaction. "Send her to the crew..I 'ave no more use of 'er. She'd make a nice pet though eh?" I cried out suddenly, shaking my head and kicking as the man grabbed my arms, pulling me out of the room.  
  
"NO!! You can' do this please!! Please!!" I could feel my heart shattering right then. "If you have any shred of humanity left inside you, please, do not do this to me."  
  
"My God woman...Look aroun' you...We've long lost any shred o' humanity we e'er had." I cried again as the captain shut the door in my face, waving with a wicked grin.  
  
"NO!!!!!!!" No matter how hard I kicked and bit the mans arm, he never let go. That is, until I was in the dining room with the rest of the crew.  
  
About 20 men all sat around looking at me as I stared back at them, fearing them with everythign I had. "'Ere you are, lads! She's all yours." I screamed as the shackles were removed and I was once again shoved into someone.  
  
I sat up and stared wide-eyed into a man's face. His skin was tan, and covered in dirt, but also, one of his eyes went to the left while the other was straight. His hands curled around my wrists as he stood up, holding my hands in the air.  
  
"Who wan's t' see da bitch bleed?" A round of 'aye's passed around the room as I squirmed trying to escape. "Please..no.."  
  
He laughed, howling slightly before coughing. "I jus' love em, when dey beg!" Another man stood up, not looking any better than the one holding me. I glared and spit on his chest, making them all laugh again.  
  
He held a dagger in his hand however, and an evil grin on his face. With one slice, my shirt was cut and ripped, exposing my stomach. There was a chant now passing around the room.  
  
Terror filled my eyes as I realized what they were saying. "Beat her...Cut her...Rape her..." "LET HER GO!" I stopped squirming as the man behind me, holding my arms went flying to the floor.  
  
I turned around and saw a man, about in his mid twenties starring at the whole crew. "You disgust me all.." My jaw dropped slowly as I let my eyes wonder the full length of his body.  
  
His black pants fit around his waist and fell to his boots, where they were cut but my eyes were stuck on his torso. His muscles were perfectly rippeling under his skin, which hugged them tightly. I  
  
n the middle of my gazing, the man took my arm and led me up the stairs to the corridor where the sleeping quarters were.  
  
"Forgive them..They've been to sea for almost 3 months with no sign of women." I nodded, speechless as he took the shackles off of my wrists, throwing them to the floor just outside of his room.  
  
"I warned my father about going on this...foolish journey. But, we all knew of your fathers fame." I nodded until he mentioned my father.  
  
"Wait...you knew my father?" He nodded slowly before kneeling infront of me as I sat on the small cot in the corner of the room. "He was nice." I nodded and decided to ask him about it later. "Thank you for saving me...uhm."  
  
"Draven." He stood up and rumaged through a trunk before pulling out a few blankets, tossing one to me. "Im assuming my father will need you again. He told me to go get you after you were sent away. I'm sorry he's doing this to you."  
  
For the first time, I noticed his speech wasn't as poor and accented like the rest. It was more educated like my own.  
  
"It is not your fault. Do not apologize for someone else's actions." Draven smiled and put a hand to my cheek before touching my shoulder.  
  
"You're a nice woman." A blush crept up on my face and I pulled away from him closing my eyes. He looked away and stood up, pointing to a small chest of drawers in the corner.  
  
"There are some clothes that might fit you in there...I bid thee a goodnight." He lowered his head in a small bow and shut the door. A sigh escaped my lips as I traced the small scar on my stomach where the stupid little bastard cut me.  
  
I raised my hands so I was looking at the scars on my hands where I fell that day in the Black Pearl. Jack had bandaged them and I knew then that I couldn't resist him.  
  
But, if only I had told him how I feel then, perhaps I would still be there, with him. Or at least I would have the chance to be with him the way I was longing to know.  
  
I yawned and leaned over, falling on the pillow and falling asleep immediately.  
  
AN- So sorry this is short. But..I've had alot to do in the past week not to mention a bit of writers block. Will Madison still be in love with Jack after the next few weeks? Or will temptation rear it's ugly head. Ok, temptation can be cool sometimes....*shakes head* SORRY! bye!! (thankies to EVERYONE!!!) 


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer- Of course I don't own anything! Cept Madison!! OH and Johnny Depp...I have him locked in my basement! Mwhahaha!...oh wait..I don't have a basement...='(  
  
Chapter 12  
  
I spent 10 days on that pirate ship, hiding in Draven's chamber away from the other crew members.  
  
Draven brought me my food and basically cared for me throughout the days. I hardly spoke a word besides thank you when he brought me things.  
  
I would hear his father laugh minacally up above me one the deck as we went through a few storms. We were in another one at the moment.  
  
It wasn't as bad as when I was on the Black Pearl. I sighed thinking of the ship and Jack. How I missed his smile, his eyes, his touch. I was dieing to just look at him if only for a second.  
  
A small knock at the door sounded as the ship tilted slightly on a wave. Draven stood in the door way, holding a tray of fruit.  
  
"I thought perhaps you'd like something to eat before you sleep." He seemed nervous as he shakily laid the tray down on the table next to the bed.  
  
"Thank you." I looked to the bed and started twisting a stray string from the sheet around my finger. "Madison?" Draven whispered, sitting beside me on the bed.  
  
He didn't say another thing. I looked up at him and he brushed back my dark hair, cupping my chin in his hand. I sighed, knowing it was wrong.  
  
I didn't want to do this. Jack was the one I wanted. Not Draven. Not anyone else. But, why was I not stopping him?!  
  
Our lips touched, making me close my eyes. I had only been kissed twice in my whole life, this being the second time.  
  
No matter how good it felt, it was no comparison to the second's of ecstasy I felt when Jack and I shared our first.  
  
Draven pulled back when I didn't return the act. "You belong..to another?" I just nodded slowly and turned away, feeling the tears start to slip from under my eyelids.  
  
He stood up and crossed his arms over his broad chest. I looked up at him, scared and nervous. Was he angry with me? Was he going to hurt me?  
  
A million thoughts ran through my head all at once until Draven held his hand up, gesturing toward the ocean. "And...he was on the other ship? The Black Pearl?" With another nod, I sobbed slowly, covering my dirty face with my hands.  
  
"He...He was the captain..." I looked up at him, sobbing louder and gasping. "Captain Jack Sparrow." Just the mention of his name made my heart break.  
  
Speaking it destroyed my being. I was never going to see the first and only man I have ever given my heart too. "Madison...Do not worry. If he returns your love, then he will meet us at the Isle. From what I've heard, Jack is a very persistant man." I smiled, nodding slowly.  
  
Draven sat back down next to me, hugging me to his chest gently. "I hope I haven't ruined any chance of our friendship..." I shook my head, still crying.  
  
Maybe we could be friends. It was what I needed most at the moment...  
  
~~No one's POV~~  
  
The annoyed crew of the Black Pearl watched as their captain poured his heart out to them.  
  
He was in a drunken state, staggering and pouring his rum out of the bottle that was placed in his dirty hand.  
  
"She jus...FLOO t' tha othe' ship...Leav'n me..Jack...starin at her as she FLOO!! I mean...hones'ly. Tha giiirl tells meh she love's meh...and then she jus'"  
  
"Flew...We get it.." Johnathon took Jack by the shoulders and slapped the black bottle of rum out of the pirate's hand, making him stare in awe as it rolled around the deck.  
  
"Did Madison tell you the way to the islands? What path to take?"  
  
"As a mat'er of fact....No...she did't..Tricky lil' dame ain't she?" Johnathon pushed Jack back onto a pile of rope and walked to the captain's quarters, throwing open the door.  
  
Jack staggered in, pointing at his mate as he ran a finger across the map. "Luckily, she has told me of the passage. Until you sober up I will be comandeering this ship. Once you gain your senses, and can take on the responisibility of captain...I will hand it gladly back to you."  
  
Jack sat on his bed and stared at the young man as he left the room, closing the door behind him. A candle, melting down to nothing on the desk, flickered, drawing Jack's black eyes to the flame.  
  
And before he could control it, his eyes watered, and tears began falling like the rain. He layed his head on his pillow, soaking it quickly. "Madison..." He whispered helplessly as he looked out the window above his bed. "Come back, my love..."  
  
AN yea yea yea...shortest chapter I wrote...SORRY!! I'm kinda...not cool with the whole Jack being drunk and sad...cuz I get teared up... :*( .... *sniff* OH WELL!! Hope you like it...Nothing really happened cept Draven kissin her. BUT! The next chapter...I promise...will be action filled..Maybe even..romantic? 


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer- Of course I don't own anything! Cept Madison!! OH and Johnny Depp...I have him locked in my basement! Mwhahaha!...oh wait..I don't have a basement...='(  
  
Chapter 13  
  
Within the week, Draven and I stayed mostly to ourselves. He only went to fetch me food, or himself something to eat.  
  
I would ask him all about his adventures, but he would always say, "I have no adventures..Ask my father if you want a story".  
  
To be honest, that made me angry. Him being a pirate and not having any adventurous stories to tell was idiotic. Unless he stayed in the gallows every where the ship went.  
  
But, tonight, my nerves were gone awry and I was having trouble sleeping. Draven came to me yesterday saying the isle's were only a day away.  
  
We were set to find the hidden caves at dawn. I was wide awake when a knock sounded at my door. I rose from the small bed, hesitantly walking to the door.  
  
My breath had ceased and I was now shaking with fear. I opened it, hoping for Draven, but upon seeing Captain Boone, I let out a small sob as tears filled my eyes.  
  
"Now, dear. No use 'n cryin' jus' yet...It's after we used ye when ye need t' be blubberin'." He ordered two men at his side to take my wrists and bound them behind me.  
  
He secured my father's necklace around my neck before I was shoved out of the room. Draven met us at the stairs and took control of me as the boats were being lowered.  
  
I was placed in the last one as I looked up and saw an island about a hundred yards away from the ship. Fog was sitting amongst the large palm trees.  
  
As the last boat, the one I was in, was being lowered, I shut my eyes as Draven leaned close to my ear. "Don't worry. I won't let them hurt you."  
  
~~Jack~~  
  
I smiled to myself as I saw, through the 'scope, the isle's where the dreadful pirate Boone had taken my lovely off to.  
  
Surprisingly, Johnathon DID return the Pearl to me, much to my dismay. And, some how, he accepted that Madison and I were together, in a sense.  
  
I was going to yell at her once she got back on the Pearl, but soon after that, I was going to tell her how I felt.  
  
I was going to tell her I needed her more than....well, more than I needed the Black Pearl. I needed her more than rum, more than the whores in Tortuga, more than anything.  
  
"We're coming up to the island captain." I looked at the boy standing below me on the deck. I never fully learned his name, so I called him 'boy'.  
  
"Yes..I see. Pull 'er aroun' and we'll lower the boats.." As soon as I said the words, Johnathon bounded up the small wooden stairs and took the spyglass from my hands, making me raise an eyebrow and lean back to look at him.  
  
If he had done this a while back, I'd throw him over board. But, he was just as worried about Madison like I was.  
  
As the ship neared the island, I manuevered the large thing into a ravine where we were completely hidden from any view.  
  
My stomach, which had felt as if a thousand fish were dumped into it, swimming around and tickling the interior, was tied in knots.  
  
I silently hoped that Maddy was un-harmed. Johnathon sighed as he set the spyglass back in my hand.  
  
"If anything happens to her. I blame you." I nodded to the boy as he finished the threat. In seconds, we were lowering the row boats off the starboard side of my ship.  
  
Madison  
  
It was bad enough that I was being shoved through a dam dark tunnel by a man three times the size of my whole body.  
  
But, did the pirates ACUTALLY have to bound my hands tighter than a kings grip on his gold? I could feel the rope cutting the sides of my wrists, digging into my skin and burning with every movement of my arms.  
  
"Bitch.." I sighed angrily as the man behind me grabbed the back of my neck and stopped me. "Tha' necklace aroun' yer neck.."  
  
Captain Boone held out his calloused hand as the ropes around my hands were untied. The air hit my wounds making them burn more.  
  
Without a sign of pain, I reached behind my head and unlatched the chain and slammed it into his palm. My eyes never seperated from his.  
  
He smiled at my glare as the man once again tied my wrists together, tighter this time. I winced and jerked my hands, making him angry.  
  
"Don't MOVE!" His voice boomed off the walls, echoing and making him seem like a giant monster more than a man. I silenced myself and relaxed my hands back behind my back.  
  
Draven stayed beside me the whole time we were in the caves. However, he never met my eyes. It seemed he was ashamed that his crew was abusing me.  
  
'Instead of feeling ashamed, he should do something about it.' I thought bitterly, snarling my lip as I was pushed over a few rocks. Beyond them, there was a wall.  
  
Solid rock with no way around, over or under it. I smiled almost wickedly as Boone groped at the wall, searching for a way through.  
  
He pushed with all his might as the crew stood back, not wanting to say a thing to upset him. I titled the corner of my lips up in a mocking smile as I looked to the ground. I could hear Boone's screams of profanity as he made his way to me.  
  
He grabbed my shoulders and shook me violently. "Is there another way into the cave?!...WELL?! Is there?!" I closed my eyes and leaned my head to the side, looking past his son to the side of the rock wall.  
  
Almost invisible, there was a small hole barely large enough to fit a small key. Boone looked where I had my gaze held, but he saw nothing.  
  
"Bitch!" The back of his hand contacted with my jaw and I was sent to the ground. My chest and stomach bruised on the rocks that stopped my fall.  
  
A round of laughter flittered through out the men as I felt the Captain grab me, pulling me back up. "How do we get in?!"  
  
"Un-bound my hands and I will show you." I stated simply seconds before the ropes were cut and my hands were free.  
  
I bit my bottom lip as I snatched the necklace from the pirate's hand, strolling over to the wall as if I had done this everyday since I had knowledge to do so.  
  
Cautiously I licked my lips and stuck my fingernail in a small crack down the middle of the gold pendant hanging about the chain.  
  
It snapped open, and I raised it to the small hole. It snapped in and disappeared, leaving only a small rumbling sound coming from behind the stone wall.  
  
The ground shook beneath us and toward the back, a mans cry rang out. "It's eh CAVE IN!!"  
  
AN- Are they trapped? Will Jack EVER get to Madison intime to save her? Or...is the author acting like the guy at the end of the old batman shows? .....o.O.....*squeels* REVIEW!!! 


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer- Of course I don't own anything! Cept Madison!! OH and Johnny Depp...I have him locked in my basement! Mwhahaha!...oh wait..I don't have a basement...='(  
  
Chapter 14  
  
I fell forward at the sudden jolt of movement on the ground beneath our feet. It felt as if the whole world were being cracked into like an egg.  
  
Just when I was beginning to believe the man that cried 'Cave in', the rumbling stopped. I uncovered my head and looked around cautiously before letting my eyes fall on the wall that once stood between me and my fathers treasures.  
  
It was gone, revealing a dark, twisting tunnel, leading down into the depths of the caverns. My arm was seized and I was pushed to the front of the group, coming close to taking a tumble down the stone stairs. "Lead the way dea'ie."  
  
I flinched, looking from Boone, back to the staircase, dark and damp. With a sigh, I took a lantern from the hands of another gruesome looking man, and held it out from my body. The light lit only a small portion of the stairs, leaving where they led still un-seen.  
  
I took a step forward, downward, glancing back to see if they were following. They were. I was almost shoved down the stairs but, caught myself before I fell.  
  
With a growl, I continued my path toward the everlasting darkness. It seemed that the staircase was forever leading downward.  
  
I sighed and leaned against the wall, rubbing my feet, only protected by a thin layer of slipper like shoes. "Get goin' wench.."  
  
I rolled my eyes and continued, lifting the lantern high in the air. And, with a final step, we were on the level ground, staring at yet another door.  
  
It was a wooden door, as if this were simply a hallway in a house and on the other side was a bedroom with a cozy bed, with warm blankets. I found myself daydreaming of just that. A nice cozy bed, with Jack.  
  
Jack.. It was the first time I actually thought of him since we arrived at the island. How I would love to hear him call my name.  
  
I strained my ears, desperatly wanting to hear an echoing voice shout 'Madison!' from atop the staircase. But..alas, nothing came.  
  
I had beaten most of the men down the stairs and was indifferent on if they could see their way or not. Infact, I'd be glad if I heard one come crashing down right about now.  
  
I sighed and pushed the door back, letting it creak on it's old, rusting hinges. I narrowed my eyes and peered into the now open door, lifting the lantern so I could brighten the dark room.  
  
When the light from the three candles shown into the room, my eyes felt as if they had popped out of my head.  
  
Thousands and millions of tiny gold coins, glittered from the light onto my face as I stepped in. My eyes found a small hole in the ceiling, letting light pour into the room in the far corner.  
  
My mind went reeling and on a split second decision, I slammed the door behind me, pushing a chest full of treasures infront of it, so they could not enter.  
  
After another two were placed behind it and on top of it, I turned, running toward the opening. My feet slid on the gold, but I finally mounted the monsterous mountain.  
  
I could barely grasp the edge of the opening but, with a jump, I could easily pull myself up through. From the door, there was a sound of men beating on the wood, shouting obscene names at me and ordering me to open the door.  
  
"Not on your life..." I knealt down and started stuffing my pockets, stockings, shoes and the space between my breasts with gold and jewels. They were filling up quickly and before I could shove another peice of gold in an extra space, shots were fired from beyond the door.  
  
I gasped and stood up as the door was blasted with holes. That was all it took to make me decide that I had enough gold. I leapt up and lifted myself up into the opening, letting the sun shine on my face.  
  
My eyes closed until they were adjusted to the sudden burst of sunlight. As soon as I stood up completely, I looked around, finding myself in a valley, hidden behind two mountains.  
  
With my pockets full, I bit my lower lip and ran North, knowing that's where Boone's ship had came into the island.  
  
AN-HEHEHE! Jack not in this chappy...REVIEW PLEASE!! I LOVE YOU ALL FOR THE MANY REVIEWS!!!! *hugs everyone!!* God Bless us!! everyone! *slaps self for being tiny tim* 


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer- Of course I don't own anything! Cept Madison!! OH and Johnny Depp...I have him locked in my basement! Mwhahaha!...oh wait..I don't have a basement...='(  
  
Chapter 15  
  
"Madison! ARGH!" Jack yelled, grabbing his hair and pulling it as hard as he could. It was amazing he and the crew had gotten past Boone and his men. But, pushing a large man down the stairs and toppling more men over wasn't that hard.  
  
By the time they had gotten in the door, that had been blocked by some crates and chests, they discovered it to be vacant, save for the piles of gold and jewels.  
  
For the first time, he looked past the gold and looked at the small hole in the ceiling. It was wide enough for a woman Madison's size to fit through.  
  
With eyes wide, he looked to the hill of coins to see the top sunk in, as if there had been someone standing on it. "Hmm...Interesting.." Johnathon stepped up and Jack's side and looked around as the rest of the men searched the area for the girl.  
  
"I think I know where she is..." He ran up the hill and looked up at the blinding sun pouring in from above. Sure enough, the ground around the hole had been disturbed, and clawed with small fingers. "AYE! MEN!! Follo' ME!"  
  
With one leap, he was through the hole, turning in every direction to see a foot print or a sign of Madison's direction.  
  
The surface was covered in mostly plants and trees. Thick enough to tell if someone had trudged through it. Jack was so engrossed in searching for a sign, Johnathon leaped up through the hole and took off North. "'EY..Where are ye goin'?"  
  
"She went this way...I know Madison, and I know she went the same way she came." Although he was slightly puzzled by that answer, Jack still followed the younger man, and the two of them left the others to search, hopefully not in vain.  
  
The undergrowth of the valley was so thick, I could barely step a foot out without hitting a branch or briar.  
  
I had already cut my arms and knees, torn my dress, and got a nasty bruise on my left cheek. Not to mention, I had been walking up hill for an hour, waiting very impatiently for the top of this monsterous hill.  
  
When it finally leveled out somewhat, I would walk a few feet and start uphill yet again. I was more aggitated than tired at this point, and as I gripped my skirt in my hands, I mumbled curses to the bloody treasure I just HAD to come find.  
  
"It will be a bloody fun adventure." I mocked my own words as I grabbed at vines and tree trunks to help me on the way.  
  
"..My arse it is...Almost killed by blood hungry, dirty pirates, beaten, bruised, hungry, tired, sunBURNED!! These handfuls of petty gold were hardly worth the pain. Besides, falling in love was not what I had in mine neither."  
  
By the time I had finished complaining, I had reached the top of this valley, and was looking down at an even steeper hill.  
  
Beyond that, however, was the ship, floating out in the clear water. My mouth watered at the thought of getting on that ship and rumaging through the food I have been deprived of, the warm beds, Jack.  
  
"Jack will not be on that ship.." I made myself repeat that over and over as I climbed tirelessly down that hill.  
  
"Perhaps...He will be waiting for me....No..Stupid girl..." I stopped and held onto a nearby tree to keep myself from tumbling down to the bottom. "I'm going insane..."  
  
"MADISON!!!" "And now I'm hearing voices..." With my eyes shut tightly, I heaved a sigh from my lungs and turned slightly to look up hill. Two men stood, waving their arms at me.  
  
I suspected it to be Boone, Draven, or two men from their ship. But...would they call me by my real name? Or just 'wench'.  
  
"J-...Jack?" My voice broke and trembled at the mere thought of him standing at the top of this God-forsaken valley, calling for me. "MADISON!"  
  
"Oh God..It's a mirage..." I rolled my eyes at my own ignorance and turned back around, letting go of the tree so I could continue my way.  
  
"MADDY!" My bottom lip trembled as my heart started to race. "Oh, bloody hell! I don't give a damn!!" I turned and fought my way to the top, yelling Jack's name loudly and watching as 'he' ran down to meet me.  
  
"Madison!!" It wasn't a mirage. It was truly Jack. I could hear the bells in his hair ringing violently as he trudged down the hill. His pack on his side flapping almost ripping off his side. "JACK!!"  
  
And then, a pair of arms encircled me and I was pressed against his chest, spreading kisses all over him. "I knew you'd come for me! I knew it!! I just knew you would!"  
  
"Madison!...Madison..Settle down. We have to get out of here...quickly." I looked up at his face finally, seeing his lips move, but it was as if my ears had lost their sense of hearing. I watched his eyes widen, as my legs went weak.  
  
Just before I fell, my hearing rushed back in a roar. "MADISON!!!!" My eyes rolled back, and my hands fell limply from his arms. My last memory was the pain I felt in my head as I hit the ground like a ragdoll being thrown down by it's owner.  
  
AN- Just like the girl to faint when she meets Jack again...Well, REVIEW PWEASE!! E-cookies for EVERYONE WHO DOES!! Plus! A dollar!! OOO!! shiney dollar!! *falls down* 


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer- Of course I don't own anything! Cept Madison!! OH and Johnny Depp...I have him locked in my basement! Mwhahaha!...oh wait..I don't have a basement...='(  
  
Chapter 16: Drink up me hearties...Yo ho  
  
I woke up to an empty room. Jack's room, but, still, it was empty. My head was pounding, and was probably still trying to wake up from the sudden fainting spell.  
  
I grumbled to myself as I swung my legs over the side of the bed, putting my feet flat on the floor. "Just like me to faint at the sight of Jack...Oi, Maddy, why do you have to be such a nitwit?"  
  
I stood, popping my back as I made my way to the table where a pile of clothes were layed out. Not caring what they consisted of, I quickly stripped of my old clothing and pulled the fresh ones on. The shirt had a red corset, wrapping around a white puffed sleeved silk shirt.  
  
Also, there was a skirt, coming to just above the knee, with a pair of tight brown hunting boots, with a hankerchief, or what I thought was a hankercheif, wrapped around my neck.  
  
It was also red, matching the corset. I tilted my head and picked up a pair of brown leather gloves before putting them on. It seemed to be such an odd choice of clothing, but it was my only choice at the moment.  
  
I stumbled to the door, shaking my head at my dizzyness, and went up to the deck, to find it dusk. The crew were sitting around the deck, Johnathon playing the fiddle while the others took to playing a hand of poker. Jack was no where to be seen.  
  
At the sight of me, my cousin stopped his playing and set the fiddle down, running to give me a hug.  
  
"We were worried to death, Maddy." I smiled weakly and pushed Johnathon away gently. He stepped back, noticing my sudden shyness, but deciding not to ask. "Where's-"  
  
"Jack? He's resting. He stayed with you well on into the night and morning. You must be hungry. Come and we will prepare a meal for you." I nodded, wishing to be left alone, more than cared for.  
  
After my meal, Johnathon and I stayed in the dining room to talk. "Are you all right? You seem very troubled." I shook my head, finishing off my mug of wine before I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand.  
  
"I'm fine...Just, a bit shakey." "Are you sure?" He put his hand on my own that was laying on the edge of the table, making me snap my eyes toward his. "Of course I am..."  
  
I stood to leave just as I saw someone walking down the stairs. The familiar smirk of the tanned lips caught my stare first of all, making me grin idiotically. "Jack.." I stood still, waiting for him to come to me. "'lo, Madison. Are ye feelin'...better?"  
  
I nodded, still motionless. A few uncomfortable moments passed between the three of us until Johnathon stood up, taking my hand in his. I looked at him and smiled. "If there is anything you need. I'll be more than happy to tend to you."  
  
"Thank you Johnathon." I watched him walk up the stairs, leaving Jack and I once again in an uncomfortable silence.  
  
"I missed you." He said, as if he had to struggle to get it out and passed his lips. It stung me on the inside that he must have thought thats what I wanted him to say. "I've missed you too."  
  
"Want to stay up with me? I 'ave look ou' duty." I nodded and walked to him, nervously playing with my hands as I avoided his stare.  
  
He took my hand and led me up the stairs to outside. The soft sea breeze swept through my hair as I discovered it to now be quite dark, with only the moonlight to light our way around deck.  
  
I watched the remaing crew stretch and yawn before they left, leaving to sleep in their warm beds. Jack and I, however, were left awake and alone. All alone on the ship.  
  
~~  
"I bet ye' a all the gold in the worl' that ye' can no' do it." A laughing Jack said, pointing me in the face with his finger. I swiped it away, my jaw dropped and my eyes wide as I repositioned from my seat on the floor to where I was on my hands and knees.  
  
"Watch and be amazed, Mr. Jack Sparrow." I grabbed a small red cherry from the bowl placed between the two of us and ate the cherry. Jack smirked and started tapping his fingers on the wooden planks of the ship as I took the long stem and placed it in my mouth.  
  
A few seconds later, I took it back out revealing a knot tied in the middle of the stem. "Amazin'." I grinned and sat back against the rail, sipping the mug of ale I had sitting beside me. It was onvious to a blind man.  
  
We were drunk. Very drunk. Despite my drunkeness I noticed the teasing look in Jack's eyes as he leaned back, crossing his legs out in front of him at the ankles.  
  
He tilted his head back and sighed, popping a cherry between his white and gold colored teeth. I watched, silently as he pulled the stem out and tossed it behind him into the sea.  
  
"That's not fair..." I hiccuped and sat forward, pointing at the small red fruit between his teeth. "You got the las' one!"  
  
He grinned that grin he always did. Oh, how it sent shivers down my spine. Just thinking about it made me lose my mind.  
  
"Well, love...Yah can come 'n' get it any time ye see fit.." I sent the same teasing grin back at him as I crawled on my hands and knees to Jack. I licked my lips and slid up his body, coming inches away from his face.  
  
His golden brown eyes sparked with excitement. That is, until I plucked the cherry from his mouth with my fingers and ate it before he could get it back. "My thanks to ye.."  
  
"That's almost equal teh mutiny in my eyes...Stealin' from the cap'n?" I tried to get away, but only attempted to turn around before I felt him grab me by my hips and pull me back. "I didn' steal...I got what was rightfull' mine..." My words slurred as I was fell back in his arms, realizing I was now in his lap with my legs in the air.  
  
Before I could even attempt to get up, Jack pressed his lips against mine, keeping me down, inches from the deck. My eyes widened as I stared shockingly into Jack's eyes. My legs fell to the ground as my arms came up, wrapping around his neck.  
  
I hadn't realized it by now, but I was beginning to figure out that Jack only kissed me when I was drunk. And I'm very drunk.....  
  
AN- Heh...Just a bit of fluffy...stupid mushy stuff...Oh, so so so so so SOOOO sorry about the lack of updates..If you hate me now, I understand...But, I am way over my writers block, and the 1st quarter of school is finished! Thankfully!! Now I have time to write...:D Expect a...*ahem* kinda explicit scene to come...Heh..not too explicit tho.. 


End file.
